Finding Alice
by twilight-love323
Summary: Alice is trapped within herself, in a place between misery and self-destruction. All Alice wants is to be happy and safe. Jasper is tired of running from the past and being alone, all he wants is to not feel like the monster he is and be with someone who understands him. Will Jasper and Alice find what they are looking for or is it already too late for one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS!**

**Alice**

In the depths of my psyche I knew that I could do it but the fact that it happened scared me. My life was out of control, it was turned upside-down so fast that I no longer new what to do.

All I wanted was to go back and change what had happened, start a new life, create something good and peaceful out of something messy and dark.

That's how it happened; I went to bed thinking about everything that had gone wrong and how I just wanted to go back. The next morning I woke up petrified, I did it, I don't know how, but I did it.

**Jasper**

A life of death and constant pain in a world that shouldn't exist. I'm running from the very person that has made me who I am and what I have become.

Maria, the one love I thought I knew, but in reality I was just a puppet and she pulled all the strings. Peter came back for me though and told me of a world outside of what we were told.

I spent some time with Peter and Charlotte but over the years I found myself on the outside of their love and couldn't take much more, so here I was on my own. It has been 3 years sense I have seen my friends and do miss them terribly. Before I had left them we had set a time to catch up and to keep in contact.

That time has come; we are to meet in two days, outside the dinner that we had parted from 3 years ago.

I decided to go for a hunt before we met up, I try to withstand myself as much as possible and have gotten pretty good at it.

Peter and Charlotte are big on messing with their meal and make game out of it, and it really doesn't bother me as long as I'm not there. The intense terror and dreaded anxiety is not something I like to go through for too long and would wither experience the dismay and fright as less as possible.

The emotions that humans give off well they are dyeing and the horror in their eyes just isn't for me. I was on the docks look for a homeless guy that was already on the verge of death when I saw it.

It looked to be a small girl under the docks but what intrigued me the most was the fact I couldn't feel her. Out of every single person in the world that I could feel she was the one that I couldn't. I could smell her, she was week and probably starving and the fact that I couldn't feel her should have been appealing and easy, but for some reason I didn't want her.

I walked down the rocky seaside from the docks painfully slow, at least it was for me. I had gotten so use to not having to guard how fast I walked. I was never around enough humans for it to matter.

As I got near the girl I could hear a humming, at first I thought that it might be small rodent nearby, but as I got nearer I recognized the sound, it was coming from her. The closer I got the more I saw, the poor thing was skin and bones. The rags that appear to be covering her tiny frame were swimming around her body.

It was odd how concerned I was with this girl, I don't know her, but I already feel responsible for her safety and wellbeing. When I was close enough for her to see me, for the first time in my vampire life I spoke to a human.

"Are you all right Miss?"

My voice cracked when I said Miss, the last time I had spoken was to Peter 3 years ago. There is no real need to speak not if you go through your life without a companion or needing to go to the store to buy food or other human stuff.

I started to muse through all the different thing that human seem to need to get by, it perplexed me when I grasped that haft the objects that humans buy, they don't essentially need. After all they just die after 80 some years, if they even figure out how to live that long. Humans are really careless, wasteful, and materialistic creatures that have no regarder for their existence.

**Charlotte**

Peter pulled me down gently to the soft bristled ground beneath woodland countryside. We were just outside the state that we would need to be in to meet up with Jasper.

I could tell that Peter missed his friend greatly; they had become close in Marias army. Maria was hateful and passive of all her so called children and when Peter and I found each other Maria was pissed and ordered Jasper to kill us both.

In the end Jasper couldn't kill his best friend and he knew that if he killed me, Peter would never forgive him. That night Maria had ordered our execution Jasper didn't think twice, he snuck us out of Marias land and faked our deaths.

We didn't even know what was going on when he came to us and ask for us to follow him. We thought we were being assigned anther mission that's how good he is, after we were off her land he stopped, turned to us and gave us that look. The look he gets right before he's about to kill you, in that split second I thought I was going to die.

All I could think about was how at least I had found my soul mate and we would die together. See Jasper was the best, quickest known killer anyone has ever met and if he wants you dead, you were gone before you even blinked. Then he had done the unthinkable, he said one, single word "RUN!" and he turned around and left the direction we came from.

Peter and I knew what he had done when he left; it wasn't much of a reach to grasp what had happen. That was when we came up with a yearlong plan to get Jasper out.

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper **

It had only been seconds but it was adequate enough for her so answer so I thought maybe I wasn't loud enough, it had been some time and human don't have as good hearing as we do. "Miss are you all right?" this time I waited 5 minutes for her to answer but there was still not response.

I didn't know if I could touch her without hurting her so I decided to hunt first and ponder what to do next.

I felt a strange connection with this girl and was wandering why that was when I came along the sweetest scent.

Someone had been drinking, the taste of blood mixed with alcohol was always the sweetest and it made the pray easy to take since they hardly felt a thing. The floral scents of the human's blood swirled and danced, with the sweet richness and zesty tang of the spirits.

On my way back to the girl I wondered if she would still be there, it had been two hours and to humans it was very cold.

As I walked back to the docks I started to hear the humming again and could smell the girl. The waves were loud tonight and the salty air, along with the wind made her smell like salt and seaweed.

As I got closer I saw that the girl was in the exact same fetal position with her arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead on her knees. Vampires can stay in a still position for as long as they want, but humans need to move so it was a little intriguing.

"Darlin' would you object to me setting next to you?" no response, so I sat down.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and I won't hurt you." Not even a flinch

I was beginning to wander if she could hear at all, so I made the bold move to touch her arm, still no response.

"Darlin' I was wandering if you would let me take you to a place I know close by?" nothing, I was worried and knew that I couldn't leave her.

I first placed my hand on her back and then went place my arm under her legs to lift her up. Not even a twitch.

"Darlin' I'm going to pick you up now, all you have to do is ask me to stop and I will."

**Peter**

"Char, I hope Jazz found what he was looking for when he left because I can't go another 3 years without seeing him." I conveyed to my mate.

"I know love, I miss him to. Do you think he will leave with us when we meet up?"

My mate knew my wishes but neither of us had the answers we seek. Even my gift had nothing to say, all I knew was that as of four hours ago everything changed, I just hope it was a good change and not bad.

"I don't know love, I just don't know"

As we were lying in the woods, we looked up at the sky. It's Chars favorite place to be, in the wood, listening to the birds chirp and hearing the different animals running around and eating.

"Love we should get going if we are going get at the dinner early, maybe we can help." Char was right maybe we should go.

"OK love lets go." As we get up from the forest floor, I feel another shift, my gift is telling me something else has changed.

"We better hurry something else has happened Char"


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper**

After we arrived at the lake house I found 3years ago when I left Peter and Char, I went for a walk around the lake to think. I had placed the girl in the bedroom hoping she would be more comfortable. She had yet to move or acknowledge that she had been move at all.

We had been at the lake house for 2 days and I was supposed to meet Peter and Char in an hour and I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to tell them. I've worried for a couple hours now about just that. She's human and completely unresponsive; I don't know why I care or what I'm going to do with her.

**Charlotte **

Peter and I have been in the area for a couple days now and have yet to find Jasper. We thought if we got here early then we could help him with whatever was going on, but he was always good at covering his track so that he couldn't be found.

"Char, baby its ok we will see him in a couple minutes, we are at the dinner he said to meet at." Peter was comforting me when I should be the one to comfort him.

"I know I'm just anxious you said something big happened, what if it's bad like he's trapped or Maria found him."

"Char I would know if it was something like that, it doesn't feel bad just important."

We were outside by the tree that we parted at when I saw him, He seemed tried somehow even know we don't get tried. I wanted to run to him but Peter held me back.

"Char he probably hasn't had any contact with anyone for 3 years if you pounce like I know you will he might bite your head off." He whispered, I know he is just trying to protect his mate but what he said made me mad. After all we have been through he thinks Jasper could really hurt me.

As Jasper got closer I could see the sadness in his eyes, he wasn't any more healed or free from Maria as we hoped.

"Peter you can let her go, I know she's dying to pounce" Jasper smiled, a smile we hardly ever saw.

"Are you sure Major you know how she can be" I hated it when they would talk about me as if I wasn't there.

"JUST LET ME GO! HE SAID YES!" I struggled to get free all I wanted to do was make sure he was ok and hug him like crazy.

The Major laughed, he real laughed maybe he was getting better. He gave me a big smile and nodded in my direction signaling to Peter that he could let me go and then he did.

Next thing I knew I was on top of Jasper laughing and hugging him as well as not so subtly check to make sure he wasn't hurt.

He was shaking with laugher as well, I couldn't believe how genuine he seemed.

"Alright Char I think I've proven to be satisfactory in your inspection am I aloud to say hello to Peter now?"

I grudgingly let go and ran back to Peter and all Jasper and Peter did was laugh, Peter stepped up and shook Jaspers hand.

"It's nice to see you Major how has your time been?"

"I've been well how have you and Char been?" He seemed happy but troubled like something was on his mind and he was waiting to share tell the pleasantries were over.

"We have been traveling through Europe and parts of Asia as well as meeting a coven that has a very interesting diet."

"Really what is so interesting about who they drink form?" The Major seemed as puzzled as we were when we found out.

"While that just it they drink from animals not humans."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper **

"Animal's? Is it really possible to live off of Animals?" I was stunned I have never heard such a thing and was interested in the possibility. If I didn't have to kill humans, that would solve some of my problems. Animal's emotions are significantly clouded compared to humans.

"They say it is quite possible but not easy if you didn't start from the beginning, because it's like a human going from a meat diet to tofu." Peter looked indifferent about what we were discussing, which made sense he never really care about humans other than a source to drink from.

"Would you ever consider it? I know you have so much trouble drinking from humans." Char hardly ever spoke unless spoken to. She was always more reserved and chose to manly speak to Peter, or close affiliates when she had something to say.

Peter still looked indifferent and I knew that they would never consider it but Char was always compassionate and new that if I could find another way I might take it.

"I don't know, I might want to talk to this weird coven first. Do you know how to find them?" Us nomads travel and never stay in the same place so it might be hard to find them.

"Yes that's another thing they keep a permanent residence in the town of Denali and call themselves the Denali coven." Peter was a little more intrigued at this notion. I could tell that he had considered finding a seclude place of their own even if it was only for a year or two.

"That is intriguing. It is starting to rain would you like to follow me to shelter so as humans don't see us just standing in the rain?" It would look odd because to humans it is cold and wet clothes are uncomfortable to them.

They both agreed and followed me to the lake house. On the way there I worried what to tell them about the human, I knew that if I claimed her they wouldn't touch her but there would be questions.

I stopped haft way there we were in the forests now so human couldn't see us, so to Peter and Charlotte it would be safe to say that they though that this was a fine place to talk.

"This isn't where we are stopping but before we go farther you should know something." Here goes nothing "I found this lake house 3 years ago in the middle of the woods with no humans for miles."

"That is where we are going." Peters "All Knowing" was probably working in my favor.

"Yes but there's more."

**Charlotte**

As we stood there in the beautiful forests Jasper started to tell us about the last couple of days. I love the girl already and from what I know of Peter's gift this girl was Jaspers mate. One of the problems thou was that we didn't know how old the girl was, she was small maybe 5'2 Jasper thinks maybe 14 or 15 in age. Not quite old enough to be changed which is 16 and then there was the fact that she hasn't moved sense he found her.

"I even tried to give her water and human food" he looked so lost I could tell he cared for her deeply.

"You cooked for the human" Peter looked discussed, leave it to Peter to point out the insignificant detail.

Jasper laughed "no there is an apple tree by the lake and some berry bushes they looked fresh"

"Can we meet her?" I really wanted to meet her and help Jasper figure out what to do.

"Do you guys need to hunt first? Can you contain yourselves?" I could tell how concerned he was and that he was claiming her.

"We are fine Major we would never hurt your mate." Peter let it slip that she was Jaspers mate.

"Mate? Is that what you gift says?" Jasper was hopeful and yet sad because the girl was so broken and possibly too young to be changed.

"Yes Major, and if you let me look at her my gift my let me see how old she is then we can converse about what to do next."

**In this store I made it a law that you can't change a human before they are 16. The question is how old is the girl? Any thought or question? If someone guesses that right age I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter **

We are outside the lake house discussing what the Major should do about the girl, it had been a couple of hours and the Major still didn't want to change her yet.

"Major I really don't see much of a choice, maybe the fact the she is not really here will make her change painless?" I couldn't really see why he was having so much trouble with this, the girl is his Mate.

"Peter you still don't know how old she is, I don't want to change her just to loss her because she is too young." The Major had a point.

"There is a good chance that she is of age; she could just be small from malnourishment." I had a good feeling about this but I really don't know.

"Jasper would you mind if you I tried to bathe the girl maybe I could get a look at her and see how developed she is?" Char was always one for ideas and this was the best we've got.

"I think it would be a good idea Major, if anything maybe we could get more of a reaction of her." This would at least be productive, instead of just standing around doing nothing.

"We can try, Char you have to be gentle though she is human. I'll bring her in to the bathroom for you." Jasper heads for the door when something came to mind.

"Major I'll be right back just going for a quick bite. Will you be ok Char?" I just realized the Major and Char have never been alone together, we were always together when the Major was around.

"Yes." Just like that she was already in the house without a care in the world. The fact that he was ordered to kill us so many years ago and how easy it would still be didn't faze her.

"Don't worry Corporal I'll keep her safe while you're on your hunt." And I believed him whole heartedly

**Charlotte **

Peter worry's too much, I love Jasper, I'm always happy, and I've never meant harm to him or his Mate. Jasper can feel that so he always knows my intentions without me having to say them.

"Char you are practically vibrating with energy, I don't know how Peter tolerates you 24/7" silly Jasper tried to keep a straight face but I knew he was trying his hand at a joke.

"You know you love me and that you missed me more than Peter whiles you were gone" I giggled trying to cheer him up.

"Your presence is much appreciated when I'm having a particular hard day, your constant welcomeness makes thing easier." He smiled. He had mentioned before he left 3 years ago that it was easier to be around me more the others, even Peters emotions were too much for him at times.

"Do you want to be in the bathroom with me while I bathe her or do you want to be in the other room?" I wasn't sure the amount of privacy he wanted to uphold before she is aware.

"I'll wait in the other room, but if anything happens or you need me for any reason, I'm coming in." he said pointedly I know he worries about her the way Peter worries about me.

He picked the girl up from the bed and carried her to the bathroom, it looked awkward the girl was in an upright fetal position and still hadn't moved sense Peter and I got here.

As I started the water Jasper put the girl on the toilet, I tried to judge the tempter of the water as the same as the girl so as it was uncomfortable for her.

When I started to undress her I was appalled at what I saw. There were almost as many scares as Jasper has, but she's human, so that meant someone did this to her repeatedly and the whippings most have been brutal.

Luckily there was a bar of soap under the sink so I could try to clean her up the best I can. As I laid her in the soapy water I used a washcloth to brush over her skin, at first when you looked at her she seemed almost tan but now as I get the grim off her she's actually snow white.

I used the soapy water to try and get some of the dirt out of her hair and brush the washcloth over her face. She very beautiful for a human under all the dirt and grime and I could tell by how developed she was that she was at least 16 if not slightly older.

I was getting her out of the tub when I heard Peter come back from his run.

**Jasper **

The whole time Char was in the bathroom with my Mate I wanted to go in there to make sure that everything was all right. After Peter said the girl was my Mate she was all I could think about. If I'm being honest I think I already knew, the connection I felt when I laid eyes on her and the way she felt when I touched her, I was already infatuated with her.

As I heard Peter come back I was course why he left in the first place. For one he has never left Char alone not in the 30 years they have been together. Second I always know when something is up with him and he definitely has something up his sleeve.

**A/N Hey everyone I thought I was going to change her this chapter but that just didn't happen but defiantly next chapter! Pease Review I'm a little discouraged and don't know if I should continue with this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper **

3 Days! It's been 3 days sense her heart stopped and there is still no response. She is beautiful, she was stunning when Char was done with her and carried her out the bathroom and even more so now that I have finally changed her.

I fought with Char and Peter for 2 weeks on changing her until one day Char came to me and told me she was dying. Char said she was starving to death and that humans can't go so long without food, so I caved.

Peter has been brilliant every step of the way in helping me with everything. The day that he had left Char in my care was the day that I knew that I could trust him to have the very best intentions with my Mate.

_Peter walked through the door with two bags and what look to be some kind of medal coat hanger. _

"_What have you go there Corporal?" I was intrigued I knew he was up to something when he left. _

"_I thought that I would inquire some things for your Mate well I was gone and thankfully my "all knowing" was able to tell me what I needed." _

"_OK so what exactly are we doing with a coat hanger?"_

"_This Major is called an IV stand that I confiscated from the hospital in town along with some fluid bags they give people when they are sick and can't feed themselves. On my way back I also stopped by a store and retrieved a lovely summer dress so as your Mate would be more comfortable in something clean." That was when I heard the bathroom door open and close with a bouncing Charlotte running up to Peter and telling him how smart he is and that she knew he was her Mate for a reason. Just as fast as Char came in she was gone and back in the bathroom with the bag of cloths. _

"_And how did you pay for this stuff Corporal?" I ask knowing he had no money; vampires didn't have any real need for it. _

"_Major I only took a few fluid bags with an IV and IV stand the hospital won't miss them and the store for the cloths was closed, it wasn't hard to get in really." Peter said shamelessly with a big smile on his face. _

"_So the only question left is how are we going to put an IV in a human? None of us know how to do that." I asked Peter not knowing how to do this without hurting her or do something wrong._

"_Do you not remember Charlotte being a medic before I changed her Major?" Peter pointed out. _

"_But that was when she was human, do you thing she remembers anything relevant from before she was change and even if she dos won't there be blood? Do you think Char could do it without hurting her?" It was important to look at it from every angle._

_That is when I heard the door open again with Char carrying my angel out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she was in previously. She was slow and carful, you could tell how gentle she was being and that she would never mean to hurt her. _

"_I can do it Jasper, if we don't she'll die anyway and what would be the point in all of this?" Charlotte was determined to find a way to fix the girl and to make Jasper into the man he was supposed to be. _

**Alice**

In the day of storms and hurt the only path left is to the light. The problem is that the light is what holds the demons at bay and they are what has comfort her for as long as she can remember. The demons are what saved her from herself.

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry this is so late; I had little time this past few weeks a no inspiration. I'm currently looking for a beta to help me with my spelling and grammar and maybe expand my writing and the story to make the chapters longer. If anyone has any ideas just leave me a message and I up for any advice and help. **


End file.
